1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device with marking placed thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Marking such as the name of a product, etc. have heretofore been placed on the surface of a resin after a semiconductor element has been sealed with the resin. Laser-based marking is now mainstream as a marking method because a processing speed for marking is fast.
An object of the present invention is to provide a marking form capable of, when marking are placed upon the surface of an encapsulating resin, controlling a reduction in the strength of the encapsulating resin due to the marking.
In order to achieve the above object, there is provided a semiconductor device according to the invention of the present application, comprising a substrate having electrodes, a semiconductor element mounted on the substrate and having electrode pads, wires for respectively connecting the electrodes of the substrate and the electrode pads of the semiconductor element, and an encapsulating resin for sealing the semiconductor element and the wires and wherein markings are placed on the surface of the encapsulating resin so as to avoid areas in the surface of the encapsulating resin which correspond to the semiconductor element and the tops of the wires.
Typical ones of various inventions of the present application have been shown in brief. However, the various inventions of the present application and specific configurations of these inventions will be understood from the following description.